Secrets can be bad or good: a dasey story
by xoEmObAllErInAxo
Summary: Sorry," I said. "No you're not," he said. Then brought my bright red face up and kissed me. A DASEY flick. Just read please oh and reviews are good to
1. Chapter 1:It All started

I layed on my bed just thinking. I was the school klutz and yet I seem to have gotten the most popular one as my boyfriend. I mean secret boyfriend. Yep, ya guessed it. His name is Derek Venturi. He is my stepbrother. I remember the night we first got together.

Two Months Ago

_Derek popped his head in my doorway. "Casey. Are you awake?" he asked before entering. I turned towards him. "What do you want?" I asked him. He looked away before talking again. "I wanted to apologize for what happened tonight. You know when I accidently spilled my drink on you," he said with a slight laugh. "Oh yeah. Why are you apologizeing?" I asked. "Well. I figured you were pissed and I just wanted to...yeah," he said blushing. He looked at me and started to say something before I got up and covered his mouth with mine. After a couple of seconds I laid back down. "Sorry," I said. He shook his head. "No your not," he said. Then he brought my bright red face up and kissed me. After a while his tongue begged for entrance so I allowed him. When we stopped making out he laid down next to me with his hand free. So I took it but he moved his hand to my waist and brought me closer. I smiled and closed my eyes. His hand started to go up my shirt to my bra and I slapped him, my eyes popping open. "What are you doing?" I said my eyes showing my anger. "I'm sorry," he said but I turned away anyway. He turned me back towards him. "What do think I am? I am not going to be a sex toy or anything," I said started to talk above a whisper. "I know. Look I love you. Nothing will change that," he said. "Really?" I said with hope in my eyes, "I love you too." After he kissed me, I lowered my head on his chest and went to sleep._

I laid my head down on my pillow before getting up and turning off my alarm. Secrets can be so hard to keep. I went to my mirror and applied my makeup and started to brush my hair before someone entered my room. "Derek. What do you want?" I asked while brushing my hair. He grabbed me and turned me towards him and I stood up and went to shut the door and locked it. When I turned towards him he grabbed the back of my head and started kissing me. I pushed him on the bed. I sat in front of him and leaned so close that we were almost kissing. "I want to but I can't right now. Maybe after school," I told Derek but he just switched it so he was on top and I was bottom. "I don't care," he said. I pushed him off. " Well I do. Go downstairs and eat breakfast. When we go to school we can meet in the boiler room or the janitor's closet and make out. Okay?" I said and gave him a quick kiss before returning to brushing my hair. "Can I stay until after you get dressed?" he said with a pout. "Okay. Should I wear the pink sweats with this spaghetti strap or these jeans with this striped sweater?" I asked. "The first one," he said. He got up and removed my top. "What are you doi-" I attempted to say before Derek kissed me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I threw my arms around his neck before going to throw off his shirt. Right before I did Lizzie knocked on my door. "Case. Are you coming downstairs?" she asked. "Yeah. Be right down," I said quickly trying to make her go away. I heard her go down the hallway and the stairs. Derek still had his arms around my waist and was kissing my neck. "Derek, I have to get ready so sit on the bed and wait," I said nudging him to the bed before putting on my clothes. When we started to leave Derek grabbed my hand. "Maybe we should tell the family you know about us," he said. "If you want to then that is fine with me," I said and quickly snagged a kiss before running down the stairs.

I sat at the table looking at my plate. George had cooked breakfast and no one had touched it. Derek sat next to me and had his hand on my knee. His face looked nervous. "Dad, Nora. I have to tell you something," Derek said. "Ummmmmm. Casey and I...are ummmmm...dating." he said before coughing and hiding his face. "Excuse me. What did you say?" George said. "Time to go Casey," Derek said before grabbing Casey's hand and speeding out of the house. Everyone else was sitting at the table confused on what they just heard.


	2. Chapter 2:Secret's out

Derek drove us to school. All he did was fidget and not keep still. "Derek. If you don't calm down you are going to drive us into a ditch," I said trying to calm him down. He just glared at me before turning towards the road. "Jeez. Just telling you. Ya know that you have been a nervous wreck since breakfast. If you didn't want to tell them then you didn't have to," I said staring at Derek. "Casey, baby, I am so sorry for my behavior it's just I don't know what to expect when we get home," he said. "Okay. I forgive you," I said with a smile plastered on my face. He leaned over and kissed me.

When we got to school Sam and Emily came over. They were going out but no one seemed to notice. "Hey Emily. Hey Sam. What's going on?" I asked. They looked at each other nervously. "What," Derek said. No one but Emily, Sam, and our family knew about them so after checking if anyone else was out Derek wrapped his arm around my waist. "Kendra went to your house and heard something," Emily said. "What did she hear?" both Derek and I said at the same time with the same look on our faces. "Something that she spread that made everyone pissed," Sam said putting his head down. "No. It's not what I'm thinking is it?" I said with fear sounding in my voice. Emily and Sam nodded there heads and looked away. Derek looked at my face and squeezed his arm around me tighter. I looked at him and knew everything would be okay.

I walked to my locker and got some dark stares from some of Derek's exes. "So Casey. You just couldn't stay away from him that long could you?" said a voice behind me. I turned around to see it was Kari-Anne, the one to date Derek before his relationship with Kendra. "What are you talking about?" I said. "What am I talking about? Everyone knows about you and Mr. Star of the Hockey Team. Too bad his first real relationship is with Klutzilla. Oh, here comes Mr. Lucky now," she said with anger bubbling inside of her. I was resisting punching her in the eye when Derek spun me around towards him. He went to kiss me but I pushed him away. "I'm sorry but I have to get to class," I said leaving behind a very surprised Derek and a girl that was lucky she didn't get a black eye.

After school I decided to avoid Derek like I have been all day and walked home. When I got home I started to go upstairs but a voice stopped me. "Why have you avoiding me?" Derek asked standing up from the couch and walking to the stairs. "Why did you choose me?" I asked. "What?" he said clearly puzzled. "Why me instead of one the other girls at school? I'm just a clumsy nerd when there are girls who would do whatever you want so why me?" I said tears brimming in my eyes. "I love you because you're you. All those girls pretend to be something they're not and that is why I didn't choose them," Derek said. "I need to lay down," I said and ran up the stairs and locked my door. I laid down and cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3:Making up and a talk

"Casey. Can we talk?" Lizzie said through my door. "Let me unlock it," I answered and went to unlock it. Lizzie walked in and sat on my bed. "What is going on with you and Derek? He is downstairs with Sam and he doesn't look very happy. I think I heard you're name mentioned," Lizzie said slowly. I looked at her before going to listen in on Sam and Derek's conversation.

"Sam. What did I do? Casey seems very pissed off but I don't remember what I did," Derek said while pacing the room. Sam thought a while before saying," Well you said she first avoided you when that one girl was talking to her. Do you know what they said to each other?" Sam asked. Derek stopped and shook his head. "Dude. I don't know how to tell her but...I'm in love with her," Derek told Sam and threw his hand over his hair. I gasped. It was louder than I intended it to be. "Who's there? CASEY! How long have you been there," Derek asked. "Long enough," I said before running over to him and kissing him before I said, "I'm in love with you too!" Sam just laughed. "I think that was my cue to leave," he said and with a smile left.

"So can we interrupt this or do you need us to come back?" Nora asked from the kitchen door. We tore apart to look at George and Nora. "You can come in. What this about?" Derek said after looking at their faces. "We wanted to understand something you said earlier about you and Casey," George said. "Oh," I said. "No it's not like that. We just want to say that we will be behind you all of the way just as long as no one gets pregnant on purpose and you guys don't break hearts. Derek," they said. Derek was about to say hey but I tickled him before he could say anything. "It's ok. Nothing bad will happen," I said and wrapped my arms around Derek's waist. "All right. We will be on our way," Nora said and they left. "Let's go up to my room and talk," Derek said. He picked me up and I was giggling the whole way there. He laid me on the bed so he could go lock the door. I ended up spending the night there.


	4. Chapter 4: Derek and Casey

"Casey, wake up. We overslept," Derek said. "WHAT!?'' I yelled. "Kidding. Just trying to get you up anyway it's Saturday. Now where are we going today?" he asked. I turned towards him and playfully hit him. "What was that for?" "For scaring the crap out of me. I really thought we overslept. Anyway I am so hungry after last night you didn't let me go get dinner," I said slightly sitting up. "Well all you had to do was say your hungry," he said before tickling me. "Stop it. Derek I can't breathe. STOP!!!" Casey yelled. Derek stopped and smiled at her watching her face turn from red to its regular shade. "What?" she asked looking back into his eyes. Derek looked away and thought for a while. "Well, if you aren't going to say anything then I am going to call Brianna and Emily and go out to breakfast. All right?" Casey said slowly getting up. Derek nodded his head slightly. Casey was a little worried but decided to let him sort out what was in his mind. "Bye," she said hoping to get his attention but he just laid back down with his back to her.

(Casey and the gals)

"No way! He just turned his back?" Brianna said in amazment. Brianna was a cheerleader and could be a bit ditzy at times but was pretty much a replica of Casey except she was a blonde and a cheerleader. Casey couldn't last two seconds without sending the whole squad to the emergency room from her tripping. "Hello. Earth to Casey," Emily said waving her hand in front of Casey's face. "You know what? Let's just forget about guys for right now. Let's go shopping. I just got my allowance, my paycheck, and money for my birthday from like all my relatives," said Brianna. She held out the money to prove it. Casey and Emily stared at the large amount of money in her hand. "What are we waiting for? Let's shop," Emily told them then got up to run to the nearest store. The other two giggled and followed.

(Derek)

'What am I doing?' Derek thought. I just completely ignored Casey when she clearly wanted me to pull her back and tell her to stay. Derek sat on his bed and decided to talk to Lizzie about Casey. It would be to weird to talk to George or Nora. He shuddered at the thought of it. Knock Knock. "Come in," Lizzie called out the door. Derek walked in and noticed that Lizzie was in her soccer uniform. "Did I come at the wrong time? I can come later," Derek told her. "Oh Derek. I am just getting ready for pictures in half an hour. Not to be rude or anything but why are you here?" she asked and stared at him puzzled. "I wanted to talk about Casey. I need to figure out where to take her for our anniversery," Derek said while looking at the floor. He felt nervous all of a sudden. "Awww. That's sweet. You should take her on a picnic or something. She loves that," Lizzie said brushing her hair at the same time. "Already did," Derek quickly said. "How about...making her a home cooked meal," Lizzzie joked. "That's it!" Derek yelled. "Derek. You know you're the worst cooker in the world. If you love Casey you won't want to poison her with your cooking," Lizzie exclaimed. Her eyes were wide. "I won't and I can't believe you think my cooking is poisonous. Okay so I need you to get everyone out of the house tonight because tonight I want it to be just me and Casey. All right?" Derek said in a serious tone. "Yes sir," Lizzie said trying to hold down giggles but was failing miserably. Derek laughed at her and left to get ready. Tonight is going to be the best night ever.


End file.
